


Father

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock attempts to undo any impropriety Jim may have caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Father,  
As hastily messaged by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

  

Father, please excuse whatever message you may have received from Jim. He is now unconscious on the medical cot. He has been given a kind of drug to induce sleep, as he has not been resting well lately. I am worried for him, but McCoy says that he is fine.

We are on our way, Father, and should arrive with a few minutes. I have also messaged Healer T'Nai in regards to Jim's condition so she is aware of Dr. McCoy's presence.

Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for ze typo. I can write thousands of words with no typo, but less than, like 100, and THERE'S A TYPO. I needed to mark this illustrious occasion with a Note. Maybe even get out a calendar. LOL


End file.
